novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cleopatra the Jackal
Cleopatra the Jackal (クリーアッパットラ・ザ・ジャッカル Kuriiappattora za Jakkaru) is the original founder of Veton and the House of Cleopatra. She was the first Chieftess and the ancestor of Nefertiti, Seti, Arsinoe, and Zarina. She was a master and powerful sorceress over the power of Lightning, Electrokinesis. Because of her prowess over lightning, she was given the nickname of Tempest Cleopatra. Physical description Cleopatra was a tall and slim jackal with brown and black fur, long black hair tied in a low ponytail and pale blue eyes. She was last seen wearing a brown hooded cloak over a pale tan-colored Egyptian-styled dress that stopped at her knees. She also wore a pair of brown boots and belt that held the Staff of Cleopatra and a pair of black and silver magical gauntlets (which looked like a pair of fingerless gloves). Personality Cleopatra's full personality is unknown, but according to the scrolls, she was known as being kind, helpful, brave, wise, and stubborn, but at good times. She was also willing to do anything for her friends. Abilities Cleopatra was born with the amazing power to control the element of lightning. She was even able to make storms. Powers *'Lightning manipulation:' Cleopatra was able to create and control lightning. She can naturally generate and absorb electrical energy, which they can discharge through destructive bolts and even use to power up machines. **'Electricity generation:' Cleopatra was able to generate electricity from nothing. **'Electricity projection:' Cleopatra was able to project electricity outward. **'Electricity attacks:' She was able to unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. **'Shocking:' She was able to shock any attacker that makes physical contact with her. **'Electricity absorption and redirection:' Cleopatra was able to absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. **'Electric conductivity:' Cleopatra was able to be and induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. **'Electrical Immunity:' She was able to resist electricity and be unharmed by it. **'Lightning infusion:' Cleopatra was able to imbue certain objects with electrical energy. **'Paralysis inducement:' She was able to paralyze individuals with electricity. **'Electrokinetic constructs:' Cleopatra was able to create tools, weapons, armor, appendages, and barriers out of lightning. **'Electrical Telekinesis:' Cleopatra was able to manipulate matter using electricity. **'Electrokinetic flight:' Cleopatra was able to fly using her lightning. **'Weather manipulation:' Cleopatra had the power to create storms and other weather phenomena. However, while she was able to control them, the storms were directly connected to her emotions. *'Black lightning manipulation:' Using the Chaos Staff, Cleopatra was able to generate black lightning in the forms of attacks and even protective barriers. *'Enhanced speed, strength, and agility' Skills *'Electrokinetic combat:' Cleopatra was well versed in hand-to-hand combat and could easily infuse her lightning into her fighting style. Weaknesses *'Powers connected to emotions:' Because her powers were directly connected to her emotions, Cleopatra had to learn to keep her emotions in check. Equipment *'Lightning Gauntlets (formerly):' Cleopatra wore a pair of magical gauntlets that was able to help control both her powers. The gauntlets controlled the vast power the storms she would make and keep her lightning under wraps so she wouldn't accidentally shock anyone who came into range. Upon her passing, the Lightning Gauntlets were placed in hiding until the new owners could wear them. *'Thunderstorm Staff (formerly):' Cleopatra was the owner of a mysterious staff said to have the powers of the Chaos Emeralds within. *'Royal Crown (formerly):' After Veton was created, Cleopatra was the first Chieftess and wore a crown to show that. After her passing, the crown was placed in a safe and then given to her offspring. It is currently being used by Nefertiti the Jackal, the current Chieftess. Trivia *Cleopatra is named after the Egyptian Queen of the same name. *Cleopatra's gauntlets were inspired by Melissa Tang the Chinese Dragon's gauntlets. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:A to Z